warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 7
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 6 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 8}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 7. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Federschweif *Sturmpelz *Riesenstern *Fliegenlicht (nicht namentlich) *Kurzbart *Krähenpfote *Moorkralle *Morgenblüte *Bernsteinpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Eichhornpfote *Feuerstern *Rabenpfote *Leopardenstern *Wolkenschweif *Borkenpelz *Graustreif (nicht namentlich) *Tigerstern (nicht namentlich) *Goldblüte Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Salzzeichen Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss ****Trittsteine ***Zweibeinerbrücke **Hochfelsen **Moorland **Baumgeviert **SchattenClan-Territorium *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Fuchs *Ameise *Kaninchen (im Original eigentlich Eichhörnchen) Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, FlussClan, SternenClan, Große Versammlung, WindClan, Frischbeute, Donnerweg, SchattenClan, Krähenfraß *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Anführer, Mentor, Ältester *Zeit: Herzschlag, Sonnenuntergang *Redewendung: "Beim großen SternenClan!", "lieber Fuchsdung essen", "Wer (ist gestorben und) hat dich zum Anführer gemacht?", "mäusehirnig sein", "blöde Fellkugel", "Krähenfraß sein", "das Fell über die Ohren gezogen bekommen" Wissenswertes *Seite 115: "(...) in die blaugrünen Wellen (...)" - Vor dem Wort blaugrünen müsste "bodenlosen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von bottomless ist (vgl. Seite 97-98 von Midnight) *Seite 115: "(...), murmelte er." - Statt murmelte müsste es "miaute" heißen, da im Original die Rede von meowed ist (vgl. Seite 98 von Midnight) *Seite 116: Das Wort dort vom Satz "Dort wird uns (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 99 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 116-117: "(...), fügte er an Brombeerkralle (...)" - Vor dem Wort an müsste "trocken" stehen, da im Original die Rede von wryly ist (vgl. Seite 99 von Midnight) *Seite 119: "Versteck dich." - Nach dem Wort dich müsste "lieber" stehen, da im Original die Rede von better ist (vgl. Seite 101 von Midnight) *Seite 119: Die Beschreibung von dem/der unbekannten WindClan-Krieger/in (ginger) wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit "gelbbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 102 von Midnight) *Seite 120: Der Satz "It's okay." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es ist schon in Ordnung. / Schon in Ordnung.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nur langsam." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 103 von Midnight) *Seite 120: Der Satz "His Clan mates were still drinking." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 103 von Midnight) *Seite 120: Krähenpfote wird fälschlicherweise mit grünen Augen beschrieben. *Seite 121: Der Satzrest "(...) and the Clans are in too much trouble to be saved." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 103 von Midnight) *Seite 121: Der Satzrest "(...) died and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 104 von Midnight) *Seite 122: "(...), was wird dann der Clan von (...)" - Statt wird (...) der Clan müsste es "werden (...) die Clans" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the Clans think ist (vgl. Seite 104 von Midnight) *Seite 124: "(...), der durchs Territorium des SchattenClans floss." - Statt durchs (...) DonnerClans müsste es "hinunter ins DonnerClan-Territorium" heißen, da im Original die Rede von that let down into ThunderClan territory ist (vgl. Seite 106 von Midnight) *Seite 124: "(...) und Kaninchenfangen berichtete." - Statt Kaninchen(fangen) müsste es "Eichhörnchen(fangen)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von catching squirrels ist (vgl. Seite 106 von Midnight) *Seite 126: Der Satz "A trace of eagerness crept into Tawnypelt's voice, and grew stronger as she went on." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ein Anflug von Eifer schlich sich in Bernsteinpelz' Stimme und wurde stärker als sie fortfuhr: (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), sagte sie nachdenklich und fuhr dann eifrig fort: (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 108 von Midnight) *Seite 126: "(...) und landete weich neben (...)" - Statt weich müsste es "mit einem weichen Aufprall/Geräusch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von with a soft thud ist (vgl. Seite 108 von Midnight) *Seite 126: "(...) Bruder knurrte liebevoll." - Statt knurrte müsste es "schnurrte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von purred ist (vgl. Seite 108 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 7nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 7 Kategorie:Verweise